Are You Okay, Kagome?
by xo Kit Kat ox
Summary: He's coming closer. With each step he takes I feel my heart crumble a little more. Either way I'll sport my fake smile and wait for him to him to ask the usual question, 'Are you okay, Kagome' Review Please! Rated For Language; Nothing More!


**This was written by me a long time ago and posted on InuyashaKicksAss' account. I, however, now have my own account and this story will soon be deleted off of my friends' account. **

**This is just a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking, I may continue and make it a full blown fic. Kagome is pretty much just contemplating her feelings over the love triangle of her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo and her feelings on being Kikyo's reincarnation. The Inuyasha not seeing HER reffers to episodes with the Band Of Seven. A bit sad...**

**Anyway, enjoy and please review my darlings!**

**FYI: I know I'm not very good at writing, so go easy on me!**

* * *

The usual love triangle that you here in every story and I'm in the midst of one. It's my own crappy fairytale I suppose. I always thought of going to the past as some amazing fairytale, just with a little more death than most. Sadly, once Kikyo got brought back with the part of my soul she _still _carries, things for mine and Inuyasha's relationship started to slump.

It really hurts when he goes to see her and she doesn't seem to care when she knows I'm standing right there watching. Sometimes, I can see Kikyo's hatred for me so clearly and so can everyone else except Inuyasha.

But, now I'm sounded petty and bitter and I really don't like that at all. I can't hate Kikyo and I do not feel bitterness towards her, yet jealousy is perfectly natural ... isn't it? The sad part is, I'm not only jealous only because she has Inuyasha and I don't, but also because ... she's so perfect it seems.

She's intelligent, beautiful, and extremely clever. And now I'm sounding petty again! Just because she's all of those things doesn't mean she's better than me; actually ... it does. Ahg! I'm trying not to sound like I'm rolling in my own self pity, but you try watching the love of you life run off to a girl who is only made of clay and bones and _your **stolen **_soul and let's see you not be upset.

I let her keep my soul! If you recall when I got my soul taken, at first I called it back. I still possess the ability to take my soul back from her, but I wont. And now, I sound like I'm saying I'm little miss perfect who is so sweet to let an already dead woman live. I honestly don't mean to, but it's a little hard when your trying to make yourself seem not **bitchy.**

I guess all I am is petty, jealous, and everything Kikyo isn't. I wish I was more like her; I wish I got the praise for being _me _and **not **being Kikyo's reincarnation. I wish ... I wish Kikyo would disappear a lot of the time, but I- I feel bad afterwards! Isn't that enough to show I'm not as horrible as I sound for wishing that?! I feel bad afterwards everyone; isn't that enough?

I really am just petty. Oh and look who's coming now back from seeing Kikyo. if he knew what I thought he'd hate me and wouldn't even be able to picture me and Kikyo anymore because he'd think I'm too horrid to be that ... that **goddess' **reincarnation!

I always have this feeling he only sticks with me because I look like Kikyo. I don't know if it's true, but why else would he hang around with a brat like me who always just 'sits' him constantly? Why would he want to be with an annoying, domineering bratty _copy _when he can go and **die** with the real deal and be with her for all eternity in Hell?

Who would want the copy when they can have the original? Who would want the annoying brat? I'm sure you all would choose a perfect goddess over a normal brat any day.

Well wallowing in my own self-pity wont change the fact that this is real— no dumb fairytale as I tried to pretend it was. I suppose I'll forget my fairytale theory and accept the conclusion I just stated. Forget about being known around here for being _Me,_ Kagome Higurashi, and not Kikyo. Forget about being seen as _me _by Inuyasha since he'd leave me if he didn't view me as _her_.

He's coming closer. With each step he takes I feel my heart crumble a little more. Either way I'll sport my fake smile and wait for him to him to ask the usual question, _'Are you okay, Kagome?'_


End file.
